1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pneumatic gun for shooting balls such as balls filled with liquid paint for sporting events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,609; 4,936,282; 5,097,816; 5,161,516; 5,166,457; and 5,228,427 disclosed different types of pneumatic ball guns and ball feed mechanisms.